Starters
by CharmaEvans
Summary: Random starters to fics I never finished.


**Alright, this is my Soul Eater starter thingy. I never got around to finishing it though.**

* * *

><p>The world you know is nothing but a lie, a cover up. To hide the truth. There's an entire world out there that very few people know about, most of them don't even believe it. But I do. Because I live in it.<p>

-I sighed while walking home. My amazing paint splatter jacket was torn to shreds; I would need to get a new one. My skinny jeans on the other hand, I could care less about. My clothes were covered in blood, not just my own black blood, but my opponent's blood as well. I was hot and sticky with sweat and blood, I needed a shower. I was going to go insane if I didn't get one.

When I got home, Soul and Maka weren't home, I wondered why, but they were probably just out doing a mission or something. They'd be back tomorrow. I noticed someone was on my couch. When I noticed it wasn't Soul or Maka, I raised my katana in defense. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure stood up. It wore a cloak that hid any features I could use to tell who they were.

"You know me." It said. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't match it to anyone I knew. Probably because my mind wasn't working right because I let the black blood take over.

"Tell me who you are before I kill you." The figure sighed and pulled down their hood to reveal shaggy black hair and red eyes.

"You're no fun Charma."

I smiled, the figure turned out to be my partner Kaito. Dropping the katana I had, I threw my arms around him, hugging him. "I missed you so much!" I squealed. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Missed you too." I let go of him and smiled up at him. He was one of the few I could allow myself to trust.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Out…"

"No shit Sherlock, but why?"

"Personal reasons…"

I don't get why he wouldn't tell me. I mean, I do, but I don't. I mean, I _am _his partner. He can keep secrets from me, but when he vanished for months on end, I deserved an explanation. I'm his miester, he's my weapon. I'm a weapon as well, but I'm not as good on my own. I've managed so far, but a normal katana wont do what I need it to. I usually get stuck fighting with my arms in blade form because the katana broke. Then again, I'm no less secretive than he is. I grinned childishly up at him, he smiled a little back. "I should get going…" he said. I nodded.

" 'Kay… Night.."

"Night."

Once he left I sighed. _Why doesn't he ever seem to want to be around me?_ I thought, undressing for a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>The girl in the story is Charma Evans, Soul's little sister. Yeah, I know, CharmaEvans is my name on here :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next! The Saga of Larten Creepsley<strong>

* * *

><p>Larten and Wester were wandering around in a small town in Soul Carolina. They'd decided to go to a few slave sales. When they got into one, they were surprised to see a white girl who was close to 20 years of age. Wester checked how much money he had, interested in buying her. He was sure no one would want to buy a <em>white<em> girl as a slave. He was right, and he bought her.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Yeah. Not the best, it was gonna be better when I finished it, lol!<strong>

**Black Butler next.**

* * *

><p>The sky over London was covered with dark storm clouds. On one of the less busy streets, a girl dressed in ratty clothes ran towards a carriage with a blonde girl in it. "Elizabeth!" she yelled once in earshot distance. The carriage stopped, and Elizabeth Middleford looked out the window to see who was calling her. A large grin spread across her face when she saw who it was. "Ainsley!" she called back, stepping out of her carriage. Ainsley looked much like Ciel, but she had golden cat eyes and much longer hair, of course, she was a girl. But there were many things that Elizabeth and her fiance didn't know about her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, mysterious, yes? Lol. <strong>

**The Demonata is next :D It's a book series by Darren Shan. This one's narrated by Bec.**

* * *

><p>As I lay in bed next to Grubbs, I wonder how Beranabus and Kernel survived our encounter with The Shadow. Dervish poked his head into the room. "Sorry you guys are having to share a room. If there was enough room you'd have your own room. Or at least your own bed..." he said. I nodded, glancing at Grubbs. "It's fine."<p>

Since Dervish's place had been trashed and whoever was working with the Shadow knew where it was, Dervish decided it was best we moved. We were staying in a trailer house with two bedrooms. We were staying with one of Dervish's friends in a country called America. I think. I'm not completely sure what it was called. By now, Dervish and Grubbs were lost in their own world, talking with each other. It'd been a while since they'd seen each other.

The trailer house was starting to fall in on itself. the floors were rounded and had random soft spots in the floor. In mine and Grubb's room, around the light, the ceiling was starting to fall in. It worried me, but Dervish said it was fine.

The house was in the country, across the stree from a field with a herd of cattle in it. It had a creek and some woods by it too. I wish I could get out and looks around. I'd be able to if I hadn't been injured. Recently, I'd been in a fight with a demon. Dervish and Grubbs had left me in a place they thought was safe.

Turns out it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay xD <strong>

**Naruto next! :D This one's already been continued. Framed is the story it goes with. :D But I think this one is a little different.**

* * *

><p>Yumi had confessed what she'd done to Tsunade. Now the whole village was after her. It'd be a while before they caught her though. Meanwhile, I'd been hanging out with Sasuke. Secretly of course. I knew he had some kind of plan for me, and I wanted to find out what it was.<p>

We were walking through some woods in an area I'd never been in before when he decided to pull something. We'd been hanging out for a few months when he decided to pull something, I'd let my guard down, despite his history.

Big mistake.

He led me to a cave, then stopped. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind or what made him stop, but it happened a lot. He turned to face me, and made sure our faces were inches apart. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I didn't ask either. Sasuke hesitated, then wrapped his arms around me and held me close, burying his face in my hair. He whispered "I'll do everything I can to help you, Haru."

Then everything went black.

When I woke, I felt like dying. I was so weak, and for some reason, I had chakra poisoning. I managed to find out I was in a cave. I was chained to the floor. There was a window about 30 feet from the ground. Sasuke was in it, he was with Orochimaru. I stared weakly at Sasuke for a few moments. _'So this is what he was planning... I'm guessing Orochimaru wants something from me then. But what? I don't have anything...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I could find for now. : I'll find more soon and try to put them up. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay I got 'em all typed up. So yah these are some of the ones I started but never finished. Feel free to steal them from me 3<strong>


End file.
